A cellular network may be configured to support a variety of devices. As an example, devices configured for Machine Type Communication (MTC) operation may be supported by the network for communication of relatively small blocks of data at relatively infrequent rates. The management of connections between the network and supported devices may be challenging in some scenarios, such as when the network supports a large number of MTC devices and/or other devices. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems for management of device connectivity in these and other scenarios.